Ranma of the Highlands
by Brian Boru
Summary: Genma has a secret that he has told no one. But when his past comes to bite him the backside, how will this affect the rest of Nerima.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma of the Highlands**

I OWN NOTHING!

Something that has always bothered me is why does Ranma have red hair when in female form and blue eyes in either. While his mother is the usual culprit, to make it funny I have decided to have it be something to do with old Genma.

CH. 1

Nerima was a very bizarre place, with teenagers that had fighting abilities from out of a Chinese Movie, and people changing into things because of water. So it was with little surprise that a 6'5" man dressed in an outfit that looked like he had wandered from the Tokyo Highland Games (Actually event look it up), caused little or no attention. After looking at a sheet of paper that had a picture of Ranma Saotome on it he tapped one young high school girl on the shoulder an asked. "Pardon me Lass, Boot do ye ken whare a Ranma Saotome lives?" She stared at the 50 something year old man with the huge frame and the red beard and hair that was streaked with white. "Yes I know where he lives." She told where to find the Tendo dojo.

"Thank ye kindly lass." He said, his blue eyes twinkling. He then grinned darkly to himself, _'Ah have ye noo son!' _He then pulled out the one device that was bound to flush his son out and into the open. The district of Nerima was then serenaded to the sound of _Scotland the Brave_ and _Loch Lomen_, from set of very powerful Scottish bagpipes.

Genma Saotome was playing shogi with Soun Tendo when his ears picked up a sound which chilled him to the bones when he was younger. He immedietly jumped up and started packing a backpack and started saying, "J-just re-remembered Tendo, I I have to go w-w-with Ranma on uh uh uh training trip, that's right, for the next few weeks."

Soun stared at his old friend and asked, "Is there something the matter Saotome?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!!!! There'snothingwronggoingon. Notlikethere'saevilplaidwearingdemonfromhellcomingornythinglikethat. PlaidwearingdemonIcrackmyselfupsometimesdon'tyouthink. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tendo was about to try and incapacitate his old friend when the door could be heard. Into the living room came Ranma and Akane, followed by a huge Scotsman of all things.

The huge man had a big grin on his face as he enveloped Genma in a huge bearhug and said, "Geoffrey me son. Thank God Ah found ye! It's been 20 years boot ah found ye, how're ye doin laddie. What, don't ye ken yoor oon daddy?"

Genma (Geoffrey?) looked at the huge man once and mumbled "Da'???" Then promptly fainted.

Ranma stared in shock. This huge Scotsman had asked if he knew Genma Saotome. He had told him that he did figuring that it was yet another fiancée issue and decided to get it over with. What he didn't expect was that the behemoth would call his old man his son. Nor did he expect Pops to call this guy dad. "Pops what's going on here? Who is this guy and why is he saying that he's your dad?"

"It's troo." Genma answered in an accent slightly weaker but almost a carbon copy of the old man. "Mah name be Geoffrey MacKay. Tha' man be Alexander MacKay, official chief of the Highland clan of the MacKay, an' me father."

The silence was deafening.

Like? Hate? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma of the Highlands**

I OWN NOTHING!

**Ch. 2**

**OOPS! SORRY MADE A MISTAKE ON THE UPLOAD HERE IS THE REAL ONE _!!!!  
**

To say that Ranma and the others were shocked at this discovery would have been like saying that the Dead Sea is a little salty. Ranma recovered first and said, "What why the heck didn't you tell me before!" He spun towards Soun and demanded, "Did you know this?!"

Soun said indignantly, "I knew nothing about this!"

Nabiki spoke up and asked, "How is Mr. Saotome, or is it Mr. MacKay, your son?"

The big man smiled and said, "Wiell noo, tha' is qoutie t'story, there lassy."

_Tokyo, 39 Years ago._

21 year old Alexander MacKay was wandering Tokyo after leaving Tokyo airport to take in the sights before heading for the world armed combat tournament. The MacKay clan had entered the tournament for the last 20 years staring with his own father Seamus, who was the champion ever since the tournament had started in a mock Coliseum in Rome near the old one.

He was about to head back for the hotel where he was staying for the duress of the tournament when he heard shouting and the sound of fists. He ran down the alley to try and help and was floored by what he saw.

About five thugs were trying to mug a woman about his age, _trying_ being the key word as two of them looked unconscious, and the others all looking like they were about to run. However, it wasn't the situation that had him stunned, he was floored by the heavenly figure the 5'2" girl had and the face of an angel if he did say so himself complemented by the shoulder blade length ponytail she kept her black hair in. He noticed one thug suddenly get back on his feet and club her in the back of the head flooring her. He then saw one of the other thugs start to fumble with his belt. He saw red.

He charged into the fight, arms swinging, though Alexander's forte was armed combat, the fact that he was strong enough to act as a trebuchet was more than enough to get the job done.

Hikari Saotome, the only child of Dan and Sakura Saotome, was shocked at the brutal strength of the strange gaijin, though she prided herself as being the strongest girl in Tokyo, she was no master of martial arts; she was more than capable though of observing and assessing the skill and talent of a fighter. This young man had had only moderate talent or form, however, a comet had no form at all and it would have caused less damage then what he was unleashing on those street punks.

The end result were piles of lambasted meat that twitched and groaned every once in a while. She looked in slight awe as the behemoth was barely breathing hard. He walked over to her asking, "Ye alroight lass?"

She blinked at the mangled English but was able to make it out. She then replied, "Yes I am. Thank-you for saving me back there."

"Tis noothin' Miss err…?"

"Hikari, my name is Hikari Saotome, Mr. uhh…"

"Alexander MacKay, Ah'm competin' in th' armed tournament."

Hikari's eyes opened in awe. This is Alexander MacKay, as in the son of Seamus 'Thor' MacKay, both of them the consistent champions of the world armed combat tournaments? While she wasn't an armed martial artist, only an idiot was ignorant of the MacKays, and she had been saved by him!

He grinned and said, "Mebe ye'll coome an' watch mah foight? Twood be grand t'have sooch a fair lass as yeself cheer foor me."

Hikari blushed like a fire truck and stuttered out. "Th-thank-you for the invitation Mr. MacKay, but I don't have the money for it," embarrassed as hell that she had to be rude to the real-world red-haired Adonis that stood before her.

He chuckled and replied, "Doan' nae worry aboot it. Ah can git ye a front roow ticket foor t'tournament."

To say that Hikari was in awe and officially a bonifide fangirl would be say that month old fish smelled a little funny. She was currently in full fangirl mode, a.k.a.: Giant moony eyes with pink hearts in the center, sparkles and bubbles and heart all around her while she clasped her hands next to her heart. (A/N: WELL WHERE ELSE DID RANMA GET HIS CHARM? HOW ELSE DID GENMA GET A WOMAN LIKE NODAKA???!!!!!)

Alexander was starting to sweat a bit from the bizarre reaction he was getting from Miss Hikari. "Wiell iffen ye be alroight Ah'll take ye hoome."

Those words make the situation worse, as the 5'2" petite(though nicely endowed) young girl suddenly grabbed the young man's hand and dragged 250+ pounds of confused and slightly scared Scotsman like a banner (seriously he was airborne) behind her.

He was dragged to the front of a house with a small dojo that boasted Saotome Martial Arts at the gate. Then he was yanked along through the door while Hikari shouted out, "Mom, Dad! You won't believe who I met!"

The evening continued with Alexander talking with the Saotome couple who were decent enough people even though he could fell the parental hostility that seemed to ooze off the couple, which was understandable seeing how Hikari was clung to Alexander's side like a fly to fly-paper.

When it was time for him to leave for the hotel and get some sleep for the tournament he was followed to the door by Hiakri and as he was about to say good-bye, she suddenly leaped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him the most powerful kiss of his life. When she finally pulled off of him, she then whispered, "Make no mistake, your mine!" Considering the fire she put into both the kiss and words, Mackay had an uncomfortable gut feeling that she would follow up with her promise.

_Now_

"An' tha' was t'firrst toim ah' met yer granma." The other's stared at the old man while Genma (Geoffrey?) seemed to put his head down as if humiliated. "We werrre married a few moonths lataher and yoong Geoffrey cam aloong a year ahfter." A roguish grin across his face, "Ah'm nae sure boot ah think tha' it was t'noight tha' we cooncieved im' woz tha'…"

"YEEARGH!!! DAA', SHOOT-OOP! YE'RE 'UMILIATIN' ME!!!!!" Genma/Geoffrey, shouted in humiliation, his face mildly red, whether from anger or embarrassment was anyone's guess.

Ranma felt little sympathy but much gloating with his father's reaction. Akane on the other hand, her brain was adding a new formula that resulted in Ranma=pervert. "Ranma no Baka! Now I know you're a pervert and where you get it from!" Her mallet-sama coming to the fore.

Ranma clenched ready for the pain but there was a huge clang and many gasps. When he looked he saw his grandfather, blocking Akane's mallet with a hammer of his own. It was a colossal war hammer; a long handle meant to be wielded 2 handed, but was held with one hand with little or no effort. Its' head was 3' from business end to business end, and 1.5' in height and length. The head was a solid rectangle of metal of unknown material and was coated in blue runes that seemed to almost glow in the late afternoon sunlight.

Alexander MacKay glared at the young girl, "Nivver strike mah gran'son ehgen!" Akane all but peed herself from the battle rage that came off the old man.

MacKay then turned towards Genma/Geoffrey and asked, "Ye nivver trained 'im 'ow t'foight MacKay stoile didye?"

The middle aged man gulped and slowly shook his head, his whole body shivering.

The old man grunted and snorted and the same time then said, "Ah'm takin' th' lad t'Scotland and make a troo man and warrior oov 'im." When Genma and Soun made to protest, MacKay bellowed, "SHOOT-UP!!!! AH'M 'EAD OOV T'CLAN, AN' AH 'AVE T'ROIGHT T'TRAIN ANY MEMBER OOV T'CLAN AS AH SEE FIT!" He then grabbed the young martial artist and after tying him up like a mummy leaving only his shoulders and his ankles down free he slung the boy over his shoulder and walked out of the house leaving a man shaped hole in the wall of the living room.

Back in the Tendo house the other's stared in shock at the sudden events, Genma broke the silence and said, "Granda's goin t'kill 'im. 'Is idea oov trainin' tis too extreme t'survive."

While the rest of the Tendo house stared in shock, Genma continued, "Ah hope Hannah MacKenzie nivver 'ad a daughter oor istory'll repeat itself."

Alexander MacKay was interrupted only 3 times, each time it was one of Ranma's rivals trying to take advantage of his predicament. Each one was laid out and out cold by a single punch by the old man. Even Ryoga was out cold and hospitalized for a week. Breaking Point technique be damned, if you're punched by MacKay you're not getting back up anytime soon after fighting MacKay.


End file.
